Natsu DxD
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Natsu is transported to DxD universe after being separated from his friends. Now what will Nastu do, will he take the challenge give by Great Red or not? Limes and lemons NatsuxRaynarexHarem Isseixsmallharem
1. The slayer and the apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail they belong to their owners.**

 **[{Sacred gears}]**

 **"" speech**

 **'' thought**

 **[] attacks**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Natsu and Mystogan restored to hand to hand combat after Anima starts taking magic from Mystogan's magical items. Then Natsu starts reciting the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony and Mystogan finishes for him, then he collapses to look like he lost the match. Anima starts to absorb the magic from the people with magic power to send Natsu and the others to their world.

But Natsu caught himself flying in a place where there is nothing.

"Where am I?, am I dead or did I go somewhere else?" Natsu wondered.

"Wendy, Lucy anyone?" Natsu called out to his friends, but no one answered.

'That's strange!' Natsu thought.

 **"If you think that's strange, then you are wrong kid." Said a voice.**

He turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw a big red dragon with yellow eyes and a horn on his nose.

"A big dragon, even bigger than Igneel!" Natsu shocked.

 **"Of course, I am the strongest being in this universe." The red dragon said proudly.**

"Universe, what do you mean by that." Asked Natsu curiously.

 **"Are you stupid or something?" The red dragon said in anger.**

"Hey, who are you calling stupid lizard, **[Fire Dragon Roar]**." Natsu said angrily attacking the dragon.

 **"Lizard, I am a dragon for my sake." The dragon replied with anger.**

Then Natsu stopped in his tracks and his fire washed away.

"What, I can't move!" Natsu shouted, trying to move but no avail.

 **"Now you see brat." The red dragon said with a smirk.**

"How can you stop without touching me." Natsu said with shock.

 **"I told you I am the strongest being brat." The red dragon replied with a grin.**

"Wow, you are really strong, but I am not gonna give up." Natsu said with determination.

 **'Hmmm, this boy can change the world if he wants.' The dragon thought.**

 **"Listen boy, I will explain to you about this universe." The red dragon said seriously.**

After receiving a nod the dragon began to explain the history of DxD universe and how it works.

3 hours later

 **"Now, did you understand brat." The dragon said in a serious tone.**

"Yes." Natsu replied while having a headache.

 **"Good, I never thought you are so stupid." The dragon said grinning.**

"Hey, I am not stupid you lizard." Natsu shouted angrily.

 **"I am not a lizard brat, I have a name you know." The dragon replied with equal anger.**

"Yeah, I know your name the Great Red Lizard hahahahahaha." Natsu laughed.

 **"Are you mocking me brat." The dragon shouted with flaring his aura.**

"Wow, your a-aura is so powerful I never knew someone has this kind of aura." Natsu said with difficulty.

 **"Of course I am powerful, like I told you I am the strongest being in this universe, They call me the Dragon of Apocalypse and The Red Dragon God Emperor known as Great Red." Great Red introduced himself.**

"God dream, illusion." Natsu said confused.

 **"Yes, I** **am the representative of Dreams** **and I am** **on top of the** **10 strongest** **beings,** **no one can match** **me in this** **spot except for** **the Apocalyptic Beast."** **Said Great Red with smile.**

"So there is two strongest beings and you are one of them, then where is the other being?" Said Natsu with a curiosity.

 **"He** **is sealed,** **but if he is free then we** **will both fight and** **that will destroy the** **world." Replied Great Red sourly.**

"I get it." Said Natsu in understanding.

 **"Anyway, i will send** **you to the earth." Said Great Red emotionlessly.**

"Oh, thanks my friends sure are worried." Said Natsu happy to see his friends.

Then Great Red told Natsu that he will send to the earth in DxD universe and there is another Nastu he made in his place and no one of his friends suspected it.

"What are you kidding me?" Natsu shouted angrily.

 **"No." a simple answer came from the Apocalypse Dragon.**

"But why?" Asked Natsu confused and sad.

 **"Because this world has** **strong opponents aside** **from myself stronger than those** **in your world, and since you** **love challenges then this is** **your** o **pportunity." Explained Great Red trying to change his mind.**

"Really?" Said Natsu Excited.

 **"Of course." Said Great Red simply.**

"Then will I go back after this?" Natsu asked hopefully.

 **"No." bluntly said Great Red.**

"Damn it." Natsu cursed.

 **"But, there will be a surprise." Said Great Red with a grin.**

"Really, tell me." Said Natsu with a gleam in his eyes.

 **"It's surprise, you will know it by then." The Dragon said destroying his hopes.**

"Ok." Natsu said.

 **"Then I will drop you somewhere and you are on your on own, but I will be watching you." Said Great Red smirking.**

"Right, I am all fired up." Natsu said happily.

Then Great Red opened a rift in the space and throw him through it and closed it.

 **"Good luck brat, I can wait to see how you do hahahahahaha." Said Great Red while laughing.**

Now how our dragon slayer will fare in a world filled with Devils, Angels and Fallen.

* * *

 **Done. Hi again this time I brought you a crossover. I hope you like it.**

 **Fav,fellow and review.**


	2. The arrival of Dragneel

**Chapter 2:**

 **Somewhere in the underworld:**

In one of the alleys of the cities in devils part of the underworld, a rift in space opened and threw someone and closed. The said someone fell face on the floor.

"Damn that lizard." Said an angry Natsu.

Yeah, this someone is our favorite Salamander who just got transferred to this world by Great Red.

"He should have dumped me on a bed or a couch." Said Natsu with a frown.

He sat up and looked around, found himself in an alley.

"Hmm, I must be in a town somewhere." Said Natsu in thought.

 **In Sirzechs office:**

Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Maous was in his office doing his work under the watch of his Queen Grafiya Lucifuge also known the strongest Queen in the underworld.

"Too much paperwork, I wanna have some fun." Said Sirzechs lazily.

"Lucifer-sama you must do your work without complaining, or should I tell your wife." Threatened\scolded Grafiya.

"No please, I'll do my work, but don't tell my wife." Said Sirzechs scared.

"Very well then." Replied Grafiya.

Then suddenly the door opened and came through it a messenger with a face of fear.

"Sirzechs-sama, it's urgent." Said the messenger panting.

"What is it?, speak up." Said sirzechs seriously.

"Some civilians, said they spotted a rift opened and then closed and they saw something thrown from it." Said the messenger after catching his breath.

"Send some soldiers to retrieve it at once." Ordered Sirzechs.

"Yes, sirzechs-sama." Replied the messenger with a bow.

Then he went to relay the order to the soldiers, the soldiers after receiving the orders went quickly to where the rift opened (Natsu's location) and get that something to the Maou. They deployed flying towards the thing or person location to capture it.

 **With Natsu:**

"Man, I am hungry." Said Natsu while his stomach is growling.

Then suddenly he felt several auras coming towards him, so he got up and ready to fight.

"How did they find me?" Natsu said curiously.

Then the soldiers descended to the ground and walked slowly towards Natsu's location, and the people wondered why they are here.

"Keep your guards up, it may be dangerous." Said the soldier apparently the leader.

"Right."The rest of the men replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I advise you to go home." Addressed the leader seriously.

They walked to the alley, stationed themselves in front of the walls near the entrance of the alley.

"I know you are there." Said Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"Sir, it appears that something is a person." Said one of the soldiers.

"I sensed him and he appears to be a human with a large magical aura." Said the other soldier with awe.

"Impossible for a human unless he is a magician." Voiced the leader with fear.

"Stop hiding and fight me already." Said Natsu impatiently.

"Sir, what we do?" Said one of the soldiers panicking.

"Let's move in and capture him, knock him out if you have to." Said the leader after composing himself.

"Yes, sir." Replied the soldiers in unison.

"Alright, move out and be careful." Ordered the leader sternly.

They entered the alley and encountered Natsu standing there ready for a fight.

"Finally, I was gonna blow this alley." Nastu said grinning.

The soldiers were about to attack, but the leader stopped them.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here human?" Asked the leader with a stern tone.

"I am Natsu and I want to talk to your leader." Answered Nastu honestly.

"Are you a terrorist Magician?" Asked the leader with narrowed eyes.

"No, I am Wizard and what's a terrorist?" Replied Natsu proudly\confused.

The soldiers were shocked that this human doesn't know the meaning of terrorist and stood there until.

"Ahem, well anyway, what do you want with our leader?" Asked the leader breaking the ice.

"My friend sent me to him so he can help me." Natsu replied while not liking calling the dragon as a friend.

 **''So you think** **of me as a friend brat'' a familiar voice spoke to Natsu inside his head.**

"Where are you? Show yourself." Said Natsu looking around.

The soldiers stood there looking at him like a madman.

 **''Quiet brat I am talking with through telepathy, so speak with your mind they are looking at you like your crazy hahahahahaha'' Great Red Said mocking him.**

Natsu stopped looking and turned towards the soldiers.

"Sorry, I didn't eat something for a while." Said Natsu while scratching the back of his head.

They sweat dropped and nodded at his words.

 **''Alright kid, listen surrender and don't fight them." Warned Great Red.**

'Why?' Asked Natsu with his eyebrow raised.

 **"Well, because the leader is super strong and he will give you a home,a challenge and a lot of food." Said Great Red seriously.**

'Ok, i will do it.' Replied Natsu approvingly.

Then he looked at the soldiers.

"So Magician, will you come with us quietly?" Said the leader ready to signal his men to attack.

"Yeah, yeah whatever suit you." Said Natsu bored.

Then Natsu relaxed, hold his hands up. The soldiers walked to him quietly and carefully. they cuffed him with anti-magic cuffs and they took him to Sirzechs's office.

 **Sirzechs's office** :

Sirzechs was waiting for the retrieve team in his office while drinking tea made by Grafiya who was standing behind him with an emotionless face.

 ***knock* *knock***

"Come in." Said Sirzechs with a bored tone.

The door opened and one of the guards entered, bowed to Sirzechs and stood up.

"Well, did they capture it?" Asked Sirzechs in a serious tone.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Answered the guard with respect.

"Then bring it in." Ordered Sirzechs in a stern tone.

"At once." The guard replied fearfully.

Then he left to tell the team to bring the mysterious thing that was thrown out of the rift. The door opened again and this time the leader of the team entered.

"Sirzechs-sama." Said the leader bowing.

"Rise." Said Sirzechs devily.

"Sirzechs-sama, my team has captured the thing." Said the leader seriously.

"Alright bring it here." Replied Sirzechs with a serious face.

The leader nodded and motioned to his team to bring it in, after a few seconds three soldiers walked with a boy with pink hair two on his sides and one behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Said Sirzechs narrowing his eyes on the leader.

"Sirzechs-sama the mysterious thing that was thrown after the rift opened was this person not an object." Said the leader nervously.

"You mean that this boy is the mysterious thing?" Asked Sirzechs while calming down.

"Yes." Replied the leader with sweat running down his face.

"Alright leaves us, thanks for your efforts you will be rewarded." Said Sirzechs with a smile.

"Thanks Sirzechs-sama, now if you excuse me." Said the leader with a bow.

Then the leader and the team left for their homes and get some rest. Sirzechs then turned his gaze to Natsu, who was standing and cuffed.

"So you are the leader or should I say one of them?" Asked Natsu respectfully.

"Yes, I am my name is-." Sirzechs was introducing himself but was cut by Natsu.

"Sirzechs Lucifer one the maous and three super devils, one of the people who are in the Top 10 strongest in the world." Natsu continued.

"Hmmm, you are correct but may I ask human who and what are you?" Said-Asked Sirzechs curious-impressed.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am a wizard." Answered Natsu with pride and a toothy grin.

* * *

 **And cut. Sorry for this short chapter but the next will be long that I promise. Alright there are two things I want to tell you.**

 **First the harem: of course Natsu will have a harem but let me get something straight about it.**

 **1: Grafiya will be the main girl (not married to Sirzechs as noted in this chapter).**

 **2: Vali will be a male in this story (it is more exciting this way for us and Natsu).**

 **3: The girls from Fairy Tail ( I know some of you will say it's unfair for them not to be in the harem but they will be in it, as for who are they and how many of them or when I will bring them in the story well that's for me to know and you to find out).**

 **So don't suggest who from Fairy Tail girls will be in Natsu's harem cuz I chose them but you can choose the girls from DxD. The DxD girls who has the highest vote in the reviews will be in the harem.**

 **Second is about Issei:**

 **Well first I wanted him dead but then I changed my mind so he will live but won't join the devils but another faction, he will make an appearance later and you will find which faction he will join.**

 **Now that's out of the way I hoped you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Plz follow,fav and review and don't forgot to vote in the reviews for the girls for Natsu's harem (DxD girls not Fairy Tail since I chose them).**

 **See ya later and have a nice day\night**


	3. Demon King and Crimson Satan

**Here we are again with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay I have 9 fics and recently made a writing schedule. Thanks for the votes and in the AN after the chapter I will tell you the girls who got the top votes and will enter Natsu's harem from DxD and keep voting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I am a mage." Natsu said with pride.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Likewise." Nastu replied smiling.

"So, first why are you here?" Sirzechs said with a serious face.

"My friend told me to come here." Natsu said not fazed by Sirzechs's tone.

"And who is this friend you are talking about?" Sirzechs asked interested.

'Should I tell him about you Red.' Natsu said to the Dragon.

 **"Of course, you can but tell him to keep it a secret until the right moment comes." Great Red said reassuring Natsu.**

Natsu nodded and took a breath and looked at Sirzechs and his Queen Grafiya.

"Well, my friend is Great Red the representer of Dreams and Illusions." Natsu said seriously.

The Devils looked at him with wide eyes that a human was a friend with the strongest being in the world.

"Hello, Sirzechs Grafiya hey, I think I broke them." Natsu said while calling the King and Queen.

"Ah, sorry correct me if I am wrong did you say Great Red is your friend." Said Sirzechs after getting out of his trance.

"Yes, i said that." Natsu said confirming his earlier statement.

"Well, that's interesting tell me how did you do it?" Sirzechs asked with interest.

"Well, let's start from when I was lost- Natsu began to tell the story from his days with Igneel to Fairy Tail and he told them about his magic Dragon Slayer and there different kind of this magic. and he also told them about how his world works. and- that all I know about my world pretty awesome right." Natsu finished tiredly.

"Your world is amazing right Grafiya." Sirzechs said with a glint in his eyes.

"Right." Grafiya answered with a small smile.

"And can you keep it a secret about Great Red till the right time, and anything you want to know?" Natsu demanded sternly.

"Yes, how can Dragonslayers find their mates?" Sirzechs said with a grin.

Natsu blushed crimson and looked at Grafiya then away, which made the Lucifer laugh.

"Well, it differs from a slayer to another." Natsu said remembering Igneel's lessons.

"Really, how?" Sirzechs said with interest.

"Godslayers can have many mates or few it depends on them, Demon and Dragon it's another story." Natsu said explaining what Levy taught him.

"You mean it has a certain rules." Grafiya said without emotion.

"Yes, Demon and Dragonslayer who were trained by normal Demons-Dragons gets one mate, but who trained by Demons-Dragons of Royalty they can have many mates, but how much it depends on their Inner Demon-Dragon." Natsu explained.

"Very interesting, so were you trained by normal Dragon or a Royalty?" Sirzechs said with a curious tone.

"I was trained by Igneel the King of Fire Dragons so I can have multiple mates." Natsu said with nostalgia.

"Is Grafiya one of them?" Sirzechs said amused.

Both Grafiya and Natsu blushed and looked away.

"Well, to be honest there is something telling me to mate with her but it is not my inner Dragon, only a Demonslayer mate with Demons-Take over users who take over a Demon or in your case Devils." Natsu said confused.

"Hmm, so do you want to become a Devil?" Sirzechs said hopefully.

After a lot of thinking Natsu agreed. Sirzechs ordered Grafiya to bring Rias's Pawn pieces and she went to bring them. When she bought them and she put them on Natsu's chest and the pieces glowed and became Mutation shocking the Devils and entered Natsu  
again shocking them and suddenly a light enveloped Natsu and after 8 mins it died down and Natsu's appearance changed from having horns on the sides of his head, claws instead of fingers, black markings covering his body and his aura rising to a new level.

"Natsu, is that you?" Sirzechs asked with concern.

"Yes and No, I am finally free." Natsu said with an evil tone.

"Who are you?" Grafiya said with her guard up.

"I am hurt Grafiya it is me Natsu but I have awakened my other half." Natsu said with a laugh.

"Your other half!" Sirzechs said with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was sealed by Igneel but since I became a Devil the seal broke." Natsu said with a grin.

"So are you really Natsu?" Grafiya said not sure if this is Natsu or not.

"Yes, my love, I am Natsu Dragneel a Fairy Tail wizard and a Fire Dragonslayer, but I am also known as E.N.D the King of the underworld and the strongest Etherious." E.N.D introduced himself while Grafiya blushed being called love by Natsu.

* * *

 **Done. E.N.D is back and as Rias's Pawn and don't worry about Issei we will see him the next chapter.**

 **The harem: as I told you last time that Grafiya is the main girl and you have to vote for DxD girls to be in the harem (Fairy Tail girls being chosen by me) now I will tell you the girls who had the highest vote and joined the Harem are (Akeno, Tiamat and Yasaka) so the harem are [Garfiya, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat, Yasaka] plz continue to vote. Fav, Follow and Review and see you soon.**


	4. Memories and Angel

**Sorry i am late but here the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Kuoh Town - Natsu's Room**

Natsu is currently in the human world after 5 years living in the underworld, he met Sirzechs's peerage and his parents and the other Maous and built his relationship with Grafiya. At first she was his maid then friend then girlfriend, Natsu told themabout his brother and how he became a Demon and he trained in using some elemental magic like Fire, Ice and Earth.

He met Tannin and the other dragons and considered them as family, he remembered how Grafiya became his lover and how he was stationed in Kuoh.

 **Flashback start**

Natsu was walking towards Grafiya's room after he got the courage from Sirzechs and his family to confess to Grafiya, he began to fall in love with her after spending time with her and his inner Demon approves of her.

'I am afraid of not loving me the same way I love her, but I will do it.'Natsu thought while heading to her room.

After a long walk he arrived and he stood there for a few seconds but before he moves the door opens and Grafiya appears wearing a sexy sliver nightgown when she see that Natsu is in front her door she blushes and goes to her bed leaving the door open,he enters and closes the door and go to stand in front of her bed and looks at her back.

"Grafiya are you okay?" Natsu asked with concern.

She didn't answer him and still had her back turned on him, he sighed and went and sat down on her bed away from her.

"Grafiya, there is something I must tell you I love you not like a friend but more and I really want us to be lovers but maybe you don't feel the same way although i wanted to tell you." Natsu said with a smile.

Then he got up and went to exit the room when he was pulled back and layed on the bed with Grafiya on him.

"I also love you Natsu, you somehow found a way to melt the ice prison that held my heart and I thank you for that." Grafiya said while tears gathering in her eyes.

Natsu wiped the tears and they kissed giving each other the love they held for each other, after a while they broke for air and looked at the other with a red face and a smile then she layed beside him panting.

"Wow." Was the word that came out of Natsu's mouth.

"Yeah, wow you taste good." Grafiya said still panting.

Natsu blushed and said that she also tasted good which made her blush. Then they stayed like this till they fall asleep while holding each other with a smile on their faces. After five minutes the door opened and Sirzechs entered, snickered and took aphoto with a Devil smile and went back to his room leaving the couple alone peacefully.

 **Flashback end**

He was angry at Sirzechs for taking the picture and blackmailing them but they got back at him and he chuckled at the memory. Then he remembered that how he started his first day at school.

 **Flashback start**

After 5 years living in the underworld and having a relationship with Grafiya, he was summoned by Sirzechs to talk with him about something important.

 **Underworld - Sirzechs's office**

We see Sirzechs is working and behind is Grafiya who is watching him and hit him if he became lazy. Then the door opens and comes in our Fav Dragon Slayer and the King of the underworld (well in Fairy Tail universe).

"Hey, Sirzechs and Fia-chan." Natsu greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Natsu how are you?" Sirzechs replied in a grumpy tone.

"Hi, Tsu-chan." Grafiya said while blushing.

He blushed then sat down while a tea was brought by Grafiya which he took a sip from it, he thanked her and focused on Sirzechs.

"Alright, Sirzechs what is the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Natsu said seriously.

The atmosphere in the room made no room for jokes no made a move for a few minutes.

"Natsu you made a huge success in training and studying both human and Devil languages I am so proud of you and I know your father is, i think now is the time for you to meet your master Rias and her peerage she is very impatient." Sirzechs said smiling at the young man in front of him.

"Really, well alright I wanted to visit the human world." Natsu replied with excitement.

"Well, now it is your opportunity and be careful out there from other beings and plz take care of my sister and her peerage." Sirzechs said in trusting his sister and her peerage's safety to him.

"Don't worry, I will never let anything harm them and Serafall's sister and her peerage." Natsu vowed with his toothy grin.

Sirzechs and Grafiya smiled and knew that he never back out from any promise.

 **Flashback end**

 **Kuoh Academy - two days later**

After settling down in Kuoh Natsu adjusted very quickly and he got his school uniform, Grafiya only stays when she got time, he wakes up to begin his day after doing routine he changes to his uniform and goes to school since he knew the way when he checked the area two days ago. When he arrived, he admired the building and thought about the cost of building it. Anyway when he arrived at his destination and introduced himself the girls were happy and blushing while the guys cursed him, he adjusted very well and he helped the Kendo club catch the trio of perverts and after school he was going home he sensed a Fallen energy so he headed there and found that a female Fallen with black hair and violet eyes, dressed in SM clothes just killed a human who has a dragon aura around him. He saw her fly away and he went to the boy and cried for a while then vowed to make her pay and left, If he stuck around then he will see a golden light appeared and come out of it a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a robe that hugged her body she looked at the boy with a sad expression.

"I am sorry Issei Hyoudou for not saving you, so I am gonna make you an angel because of your golden heart." Gabriel the strongest woman in Heaven said with teary eyes.

She then sensed a Demonic energy and searched his pockets till she found a Gremory summoning paper, she frowned, destroyed the card and took a card from her deck.

"I, Gabriel order you Issei Hyoudou to live again to serve me and Heaven as my Joker." Gabriel chanted the reincarnation chant with a serious face.

Then the card glowed and entered his body, making him glow and after a while the light died, revealing Issei with a healed wound making her smile, she then picked him and teleported to Heaven. After five minutes Rias came with Akeno sensing a holy aurain the area.

"It seems the angels took him Rias." Akeno said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, it seems anyway, let's back and announce his death." Rias said with a frown and anger.

Then they teleported back to their club.

* * *

 **I am finally finished with this chapter. Issei is joining the Angel faction and will have a harem of his own but I will leave it for later. You voted for girls to enter Natsu's harem and here the girls that had the highest vote (Rossweisse, Kuroka) so that means the harem is [Grafiya, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Kuroka] so Rose and the naughty kitty can't be voted for anymore since they entered the harem and plz continue to vote DxD girls to join Natsu's harem not Issei's because that's will be for another time remember. Fav, Follow and Review and see ya soon friends.**


	5. Introduction of the hybrid

**Chapter 5:**

 **The next day - student council** **after school hours**

Rias had a meeting with the other Devil Sona Sitri known among humans as Souna Shitori the strict student council president and the 3rd Onee-sama in Kuoh Academy after Rias and Akeno.

"Sorry, the Angels got him before I get to him." Rias said with regret.

"It's alright, and thanks for the help I guess I will pick the other guy." Sona said seriously.

"Ok then I will leave to your work." Rias said smiling.

Then she exited the student council and went to her club the ORC which was a front for her and her peerage activities. When she arrived she went to her desk and sat down on her chair while sighing.

"So, what she said?" Akeno said while serving her King tea.

"That she will go after the other guy." Rias said while taking a sip of tea.

"So, what you gonna do about the new student." Akeno said while licking her lips.

"I say we bring him here and ask him questions." Rias replied quickly.

"Alright." Akeno replied seriously.

Then Kiba and Koneko appeared after completing their contracts then Rias dismissed the club since there is no contracts or a Stray hunt and went home.

 **Next day - Kuoh Academy**

Natsu after he failed to save Issei he went home and sulked for a bit before having dinner and sleep, the next day he knew he was watched by the Gremory and that means that they need to talk. Now a new day came and he went to school after doing his routine. After a hard and tiring day he was about to go home when he heard the girls squeal and turned his head at their direction and saw the prince of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto was making his way to him.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Kiba asked politely.

"Yes, that's me." Natsu said cheerfully.

"The president wants to have a word with you now if you plz follow me." Kiba said seriously.

"Alright, lead the way Prince." Natsu said with a smirk.

Then they left the classroom and headed to the old school building while hearing curses from the boys and from the girls that they dream about them being a couple making the two of them sick from the girls imagination. After a few minutes they arrived and stood in front the door leading to the club with a sign hanging written in black Occult Research Club.

"Buchou i brought him." Kiba said after knocking on the door.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side.

Kiba opened the door and went in and Natsu entered then he was amazed at the style of the club, it had a desk, a bookshelf, couches and a big magic circle in the middle of the room and let's not forgot a shower where Rias is there now.

"Plz, have a seat." A feminine voice told him.

He turned to the source and found a beautiful young girl with black hair tied in a ponytail by a orange ribbon and violet eyes and figure that most would die for. He sat on one of the couches and looked at his right and found a small girl with short white hair and hazel eyes with cat-like clips eating some sweets. He heard someone was finishing their shower so he waited and the black-haired girl presented him a cup of tea which he accepted and after one sip, he said that the tea is good which made her smile at the praise.

"Sorry, I forgot to shower so I took one." Rias said wearing her school uniform and a towel on her head.

"No, it's alright." Natsu said simply.

After drying her hair as she sat down on her chair and interlocked her fingers and the mood become serious.

"So Natsu do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias asked sternly.

"Straight to the point, yes I believe in it." Natsu said amused.

"Then if I told that we are Devils then do you believe?" Rias said smiling like a Devil.

"I will say I want a proof." Natsu retorted seriously.

 ***paf* *paf***

Everyone except Natsu released their bat-like wings.

"Do you beileve us now?" Rias said smugly.

"Yes and I knew you were Devils long before we met right sister of Lucifer." Natsu said amusingly.

Everyone's eyes widened, then they assumed battle stances.

"Who are you and how do you about my brother?" Rias said while glaring at Natsu.

"I knew because I talked and lived with your brother all these years, and as for who I am-

He raised his aura and his horns came out and his eyes changed ( I described it in ch 3) and black marking covered his body.

-I am Natsu Dragneel half-Devil half-Demon and known as E.N.D the vilest Demon on earth and your Pawn." Natsu transformed and introduced himself while smiling.

Everyone was on their knees when he transformed, then he lowered his aura, allowing them to breath normally and went to their respective places.

"I don't believe you". Rias said with little fear.

"Then feel my aura." Natsu said with a roll of his eyes.

Rias felt and her eyes widened again, she felt her Pawn pieces inside of him, that explains the connection between them every time they pass each other.

" " Rias was standing like rock.

"Rias." Akeno was waving her hand in front of Rias.

"I think i broke her." Natsu said while scratching his head.

Rias then ran towards Natsu and hugged him tightly making him blush.

"I finally found you my Pawn." Rias said with tears in her eyes.

The others smiled at the scene their family gained a new member. After a while Rias pulled from the hug, wiped her tears and composed herself.

"Everyone, let's welcome our new family member Natsu Dragneel." Rias said while clapping.

The others welcomed him in their own way, making him blush and looked at the ground, then he left his head and gave them his famous grin.

"I am home." Natsu said with tear sliding on his cheek.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the delay and I am back now. The next chapter will about Asia and The fallen angels and the last chapter before Riser arc. Now the girls who you voted to join Natsu's harem is Xenovia and Rias so no need to vote for them anymore now the harem are (Grafiya,Raynare,Akeno,Tiamat,Yasaka,Rossweisse,Kuroka,Xenovia,Rias) now continue to vote for more girls to join the harem in the reviews. Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see ya all soon.**


	6. First day as a Devil and a nun

**Chapter 6:**

 **Kuoh Academy - ORC**

Natsu was asked by Rias and her peerage questions about where did he live and what did he do. So he told them everything from being from another world to living with Sirzechs but left his relationship with Grafiya a secret for now. Then Rias dismissed the club for today and everyone went home.

 **Kuoh Academy - next day**

The next day was normal except the perverted duo getting beaten up by the Kendo club for peeping and they were glad that the leader is absent but began to worry although they don't show it. But the teachers were informed that Issei is having some personal issues that he will be absent and will return after solving them.

 **ORC - After school**

Rias and her peerage were gathered in the club in the old school building, Rias wanted Natsu to start his flyers delivery days.

"So, Natsu your first job is to deliver flyers so humans summon us and we make contracts with them." Rias explained to her Pawn.

"So, these papers we give them to humans so they can call us if they want something then go to them and fulfill their desires, then make a contract so they can summon us at anytime." Natsu said in understanding.

She nodded, then gave him the bag he took it and went to deliver it.

 **Kuoh - some neighborhood**

Natsu has finished delivering most of the flyers and a few has left, now he headed to the park to rest a little before completing the job. He sensed a barrier was erected the moment he sat down.

"What a prey I have found." A voice said evilly.

Natsu looked at his right and saw a male wearing like a detective with black wings.

"What do you want old man?" Natsu said mockingly.

"You should respect your elders brat." The Fallen scolded with anger.

"Whatever you say Gramps." Natsu dismissed the Fallen.

The Fallen summoned a spear of light and threw it at Natsu with a smirk seeing that he didn't move from his place, and an explosion occurred.

"Tch, and I thought I will have some fun." The Fallen said with disappointment.

Suddenly he moved to the side when a flaming fist moved past him.

"Damn, i missed." Natsu cursed.

"Finally, come at me boy." The Fallen with a grin.

They fought using spears and fire magic while Natsu is being careful not to get hit by the spear.

"It's time to end this." Natsu said smiling.

"You got that right boy." The Fallen said with a smile of his own.

The Fallen threw a spear at Natsu, who dodged it then attacked the Fallen.

 **[Fire Dragon Roar]**

Natsu sent a stream of fire at the Fallen who got burned by it.

"You are strong kid, my name is Dohnaseek." Dohnaseek introduced himself while panting.

"You too, my name is Natsu Dragneel Pawn of Rias Gremory." Natsu said while grinning.

Dohnaseek looked at him with shock, then left and the barrier is gone. And Natsu cleaned the mess and quickly finished his job and went back to the ORC

 **ORC - After a while**

The Devils in the club were worried about Natsu since he was late but when they filled a barrier being erected they wanted to help him, but the barrier vanished after a few minutes and they sensed Natsu is heading towards the club so they waited for him to question him about what happened earlier.

"I am back and i delivered every flyer." Natsu said as he entered the club.

The other members looked at him and saw that some parts of clothes being ripped, but there is no sign of blood so they became relieved.

"Natsu, what happened to you?" Rias said seriously.

"A Fallen happened." Was his answer.

Then he told them everything that happened after arriving at the park.

"I am glad that you're okay." Rias said while hugging him.

Natsu was surprised by it, but returned it and the others watched the scene with a smile.

Then the club is dismissed and everyone went home. The next day while Natsu was on his way to school, he bumped into a nun who seems lost.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need help?" Natsu asked the nun.

"Yes, finally I found someone who can speak Italian." The nun spoke with happiness.

"So, where you want to go um." Natsu said while not knowing her name.

"I want to go to the church and my name is Asia Argento." Asia said in a pure voice.

"And I am Natsu Dragneel well, I can take you to the church." Natsu said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Natsu-san." Asia said with innocence.

Then they walked towards where the church was, on the way they saw a boy crying on the ground with a bruised knee. Asia being the kind person she is has gone and comfort him and healed his knee.

'Hmm, her rings is her scared gear since I sensed an aura coming from them' Natsu thought seriously.

Then after healing the boy he thanked her and went to his mom, Natsu translated what the boy said and continued on their way. When they neared the church Natsu felt a chill since he is a Devil but ignored it.

"There is the church." Natsu said while his demonic instincts screaming at him to run.

"Yes, thank you for the help and would you like to come inside and have tea with me." Aisa thanked-offered smiling.

"You are welcome, and no I can't, I have to go to school, maybe another time." Natsu said, rejecting her offer.

"Ah, i see." Asia said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we will meet again." Natsu said while trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, we will and goodbye Natsu-san." Asia said cheerfully.

"Goodbye Asia." Natsu said with his own grin.

Then she entered the church and he went to school hoping to meet her again.

 **ORC - After school**

After another day of school Natsu headed to the club and continued to deliver flyers, after a safe delivery he went to back to the club to report.

"I am back." Natsu said while entering the club.

"Welcome back." The other replied except Koneko who nodded.

"Alright, everybody I sensed a holy aura entering Kuoh so plz be careful." Rias said to her peerage with worry.

"Well, the aura belonged to a nun". Natsu added while eating a flaming steak.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked for conformation.

"Yes, I saw her while walking to school today." Natsu replied half-lied.

"Now, we know why the Fallen hadn't left but the question is what they need her?" Rias said deep in thought.

Then put the topic aside and continued doing their work.

 **ORC - next day after school**

The day was normal Natsu still hated school, but he did have fun, especially beating the M&M duo. After school, as usual, he went to the club to deliver flyers.

"Natsu, I believe you are ready to make a contract." Rias said with a smile.

He nodded, then Akeno prepared a transportation circle and he teleported to the client's house, he entered and a barrier was being made around the house so he kept his guard up. He walked into the living room and saw a disgusting scene his client was cut and nailed into the wall with a writing next to him.

"Nice words don't you think." A male voice was heard.

Natsu turned towards the source of the voice and saw a teen with white hair and red eyes wearing a priest outfit and carrying a gun and a sword.

"You did this." Natsu asks calmly.

"Yes, because he was associated with the Devils and my name is Freed Selzen." The priest said crazily.

"You are a rouge aren't you." Natsu says with bangs covering his eyes.

"Yes, i am with the Fallen Angels now Devil it's time for you to die." Freed said with a crazy smile.

They fought and Natsu used his fire to defend against holy sword.

"Kyaaaaa." A feminine voice screamed.

They turned to see Asia looking at the dead body with a horrified expression.

"Hahahahaha, thanks for the scream." Freed said with a sick smile.

Father Freed, who did this?" Asia asked scared.

"Him." Freed said while pointing at Natsu.

"Natsu-san." Asia whispered.

"No, Asia he did it stop lying asshole." Natsu said with anger.

"Why should she believe you Devil." Freed revealed the truth.

"Natsu-san is a Devil." Asia said with a shocked expression.

"Yes, i am Asia I didn't want to tell you, but I guess karma is a bitch." Natsu said with a sad expression.

 ***pow***

Freed shot a bullet at Natsu but he swatted it away with a flaming hand.

"A soundless gun." Natsu said amused.

When Freed was about to attack Natsu with his sword Asia got between them not wanting her friend to die, she pleaded to Freed to let him go, but Freed didn't listen and hit her with his gun then cut her front leaving her breasts bare it the world attempting to rape her.

 **[Fire Dragon Iron Fist]**

Natsu saw red and punched Freed while flames coating his hand that sent him away from Asia.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked Asia with concern.

She nodded while covering her breasts with her hands and blushing red, Natsu fixed her clothes with magic. Then a magic circle appeared.

"Natsu, we are here to help you." Kiba said while holding a sword.

Natsu saw that Koneko standing beside a couch and Rias and Akeno standing behind her ready to zap and eliminate the enemy.

"You are late, I already took care of him." Natsu said while scolding.

"The rest of the Devils are here." Freed said with a burning cheek.

"So, you are the one who hurt my Pawn I will destroy you." Rias said burning with anger.

She shot a ball of destruction at him and he dodged.

"Rias, I am sensing a group of Fallen is heading here." Akeno informed her King.

"Akeno, get the circle ready." Rias ordered to hurry.

She nodded and began to do what she ordered to do.

"It's ready." Akeno said seriously.

"Alright, Let's go." Rias said sternly.

They all stood in the circle, while Natsu is looking at Asia with worry.

"Don't worry Natsu-san, we will meet again." Asia said with a forced smile.

Then the Devils teleported back to the club before the Fallen arrival. Rias apologized for sending Natsu there without knowing about the danger while he dismissed the apology, then they ended the activities for today and everyone went home. The next day Natsu skipped school and took a walk then he entered a park where he met Asia, and took her to a restaurant and told how to eat a burger then took her to the arcade and bought her a plushie. Then they rested in one of the parks and she told him about her life in the church.

"because I am clumsy and didn't pray enough." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, we are friends right." Natsu said smiling.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then hugged while smiling thanking him for being friends with her.

"So, this is where you run off." A voice announced its presence.

They turned and saw Raynare standing there with her outfit (you know the outfit).

"I will not go back, sorry Natsu-san, but I ran away." Asia said with regret.

"Don't worry, i will not let them take you away." Natsu said with determination.

Natsu charged at her and they began to exchange blows and spears, but Natsu got careless and got injured by a spear but still continued the fight and beat the Fallen.

"You will come or I will kill him." Raynare threatens the nun.

"No." Asia said with a cute glare.

Raynare left since she weakened and the Devils win this battle, then they went to the club.

"Natsu, you shouldn't get involved with the nun." Rias shouted in fury.

"I don't care, my instincts telling that something not good will happen." Natsu said seriously.

"Even that, we can't act since we don't if they are with Grigory or not." Rias trying to get through her Pawn.

"Well, they aren't since they killed someone and from what Sirzechs told me Azazel loves to scared gears and will not harm a wielder." Natsu said remembering what the crimson Maou told him.

They were shocked at this, but Rias wouldn't back down.

"Still, we can't go there until we relayed this to the higher ups." Rias admitted sourly.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I am not waiting I am Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel, Prince of Fire Dragons and E.N.D the King of all Demons so I am considered one of the highest authorities." Natsu said ending the discussion.

Rias wanted to argue, but Akeno whispered in her ear something.

"Alright, I have something to do." Rias said calmly.

Then she and Akeno vanished from the club, Natsu stood there while Asia was looking at him with worry.

"Are you still going there?" Kiba said seriously.

"Yes, I don't care if they are rouge or not I will avenge Asia and that pervert ." Natsu said with conviction.

Somewherw in Heaven a former pervert sneezed.

"Alright, we are coming with you." Kiba declares with a smile.

Natsu didn't say anything and headed to the church with Kiba and Koneko following him, Asia stayed in the club surrounded by a barrier made by Natsu.

 **Church - nighttime**

Natsu and his companions were at the entrance of the church and Koneko just punched the door open. They went insuand meet Freed.

"So, the Devils returned to die by my hands." Freed said vulgarly.

"I will take care him." Kiba said while summoning a sword.

They clashed while Natsu sniffed the air and went to see stairs leading downstairs so he and Koneko used it to go to the basement and he busted the door open amd saw Raynare with 20 or 30 Priests.

"You came for your death." Raynare said with a sadistic smile.

"I will burn you." Natsu shouted with fury.

"Go Natsu, we will make a way for you." Kiba announces his presence.

Natsu nodded and with an amazing speed grabbed Raynare and went upstairs, while Kiba and Koneko took care of the Priests.

"You should bow to me a great Fallen Angel." Raynare said grinning.

The air became very hard to breathe, Raynare saw that Natsu has his aura rising to a great height making her scared.

"You killed an innocent boy then want to kill a girl, now I am gonna show you pain." Natsu said while looking at her.

His eyes were turned to silts and he showed his fangs, she took a step back while he is walking towards her.

"Stay back, you monster." Raynare said then attempts to fly.

But before she fly away, she was caught by Natsu.

"This is for Issei and Asia **[Fire Dragon Iron Fist]**." Natsu said with fury.

He gave her a flaming punch, sending her flying and through the window and landing outside unconscious, Koneko went to get her. Natsu calmed down and then Rias and Akeno arrived with Kalawarner.

"Good job Natsu." Rias praised her Pawn.

Natsu just scratched his head while blushing pink, The other laughed at his reaction, then Koneko brought Raynare and laid her beside her friend.

"Akeno, if you plz." Ria said with a serious face.

Akeno summonses water and woke the Fallen up with it.

"Good evening Fallen angel Raynare and Kalawarner." Rias greet them in a free mode.

"Oh, Gremory." Raynare comments bitterly.

Rias converse with them, then got ready to blast them.

"Buchou, can I take them as prisoners of war." Natsu suggests evilly.

They looked at him with shock, Rias thinks this through then sighs and nods.

"Well, we are done here Let's head home." Rias said tiredly.

"Hai, Buchou." They replied with sleepiness.

Rias went to the club and let Asia stays in a room besides her's and decided to add her tomorrow while Natsu takes the Fallen to his house and cuffed them together and lets them sleep it in the room next to him.

* * *

 **I finished the chapter.**

 **Raynare arc has ended and the next chapter will be the start of Riser arc.**

 **You voted for DXD girls to join the harem and the girls who will enter are Ophis and Kalawarner so you can't vote for them anymore.**

 **Harem: (Grafiya, Raynare, Akeno, Tiamat, Yasaka, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Xenovia, Rias, Ophis, Kalawarner).**

 **Now you are wondering when the Fairy girls will enter the plot, Well one of the girls will enter in Riser arc but the question is when in the arc and who that's for you to find out so wait for the next arc to start and then you will know. And continue to vote in the reviews for DXD girls for Natsu's harem.**

 **Follow, Fav and Review and see you next year.**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
